Bright Stars and Bright Lights
by YellowTheBookNerd
Summary: Pokespe AU Red, the famous leader singer of 'The Dex Boys' finds himself in a situation. Running late for his concert, being chased by fan girls, and getting his outfit ruined. When he gets saved by a girl who doesn't know him at all, he is determined to become her friend and possibly more. Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest, Soulsilver and Frantic. Blue is the girl, Green is the guy.
1. Chapter 1

"Shit!" Red shouted as he jumped over the fallen log. Yes, Red of the famous band '_The Dex Boys_' was running through the forest. Well, this is what you get for being famous, I suppose.

Anyway, Red was being chased. By thousands of screaming teenagers. Even if they wanted him to "have there babies" he couldn't. It would be against the law. He was twenty-four, they were sixteen. See the problem there? Yeah. You do. Well, he was running late for one of his concerts in Viridian City, and all the other boys had left. He thought that maybe he could sneak out his window, but _no. _The girls attacked him, and he barely was faster than them. He ran and ran, the girls screaming behind him, his jeans getting caught on every little thing. What he didn't expect was-

"EEP!" Suddenly, he was in the bushes, with a girl giggling like crazy. She wore a dark blue sweater and some skinny jeans. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail, and it went down her back. She was giggling, covering her mouth as she did. Her amber eyes sparkled as she laughed, and that made Red blush.

"S-sorry!" She started in between giggles. "You looked in trouble, and I've never heard a guy scream like that before!" She laughed. Red just looked stunned. A fan, helping her? Not attacking her? Not screaming at her? Wow. That's a first. "Anyway, my name is Yellow. What's yours?" She asked, holding her hand out. He just stared at her.

"You don't know me?" He whispered, hoping no one heard them. She shook her head.

"No... I've never seen you before." She tilted her head. "Should I know you?"

"Uhm, well my face is _everywhere, _so yeah. I just assume everyone knows me. Anyway, I'm Red. The leader singer of The Dex Boys." He replied, grinning.

He hadn't introduced himself to someone in a long time. Everyone just _knew _him. It was a nice first. Then the screams came. Red tensed, and was about to start running again when Yellow stood up. He only caught a glance of her face when she stood up, but it had captured an emotion he would've never thought her face was capable of holding. Sheer anger.

"Hey!" Red could hear her voice pierce the loud screaming, and all of them stopped. "Shut up, will you? My grammy is trying to sleep, and she can hear you from all the way across the forest! Get lost before she grabs her hunting rifle and starts knockin' all of you down. _One by one._" Yellow shouted, which made all of the girls take five steps back. Red wanted to see there reactions, but from the noise it sounded like they started to run. In the direction of Viridian.

"_Phew_." He breathed out, standing. Yellow was jumping out of the bush, smiling proudly. "Hey, thanks for that. But do you really have a grammy that'll start knockin' em down?" He teased her. She just shook her head and smiled.

"No, I live on my own. But I do live on the other side of the forest." She stated. Red slid his hands in his pockets.

"Cool." He smiled, before glancing down at her. She was quite small, but some how knocked a big lug like him into the bushes. "Hey, um, if you don't mind could you walk me back to Viridian City? I kinda have a concert, and so..." He started, but he felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled out his cellphone, and a picture of his best buddy Green popped up. Ah yes, Green. Green was the bass player of the band, and also could sing pretty well. He did have a small part in a few songs, but he didn't really like to sing. Red answered.

"Red, where the hell are you? You need to get here soon, or else the fans will start to get angry. I can't be singing up there, we need you! Hurry!" Green scolded. Red just laughed.

"Yeah, Green I'm coming. I just ran into some fans, but was saved by a girl named Yellow. She scared them off, actually." Red replied. Green was silent.

"Okay, well get over here. Bring her if you want, I don't care." Green said, and hung up. Red shook his head slightly, and Yellow was still standing with him.

"C'mon, if you don't want to be late for your concert." She smiled and started to walk off, and Red quickly followed.

* * *

Yellow glanced up at the big building, it had colorful banners on the side and a large '_The Dex Boys_' written on it. Yellow glanced up to Red who was nodding at it. He pointed to the back door, where a girl (who was a little taller than Yellow, but was younger.) She glanced over at the duo, and gave Yellow a glare and Red started to walk over. Yellow followed behind.

"Sapph! Hey! Would you mind letting us in?" Red asked, and Yellow just stared up at him.

"No, no I dont need to come. It's fine really." Yellow stated. Red shook his head.

"You helped me, so your coming backstage! You should mmet the band!" Red argued.

"B-but I don't know any of you!" Yellow exclaimed. Sapph just stood there listening to the arguement.

"C'mon, you don't know them but you can meet them!" Red grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the door, and Sapph stepped out of the way. Yellow muttered an apology to Sapph, and continued to be dragged by the twenty-four year old. Sapph shook her head, and continued to protect the back door.

* * *

Yellow felt like she was going to die. She hadn't intended to be meeting so many people because she helped a boy being chased. His grip was like iron, and Yellow could barely keep on her feet. She didn't want to be dragged, expecially across the cold concrete floor. There were flashes everywhere, even backstage. People were screaming, and fans were screaming, and some boys walked up to Red and started screaming.

"What the hell Red! What took you so long!" The boy with brown spiky hair exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. He wore a black shirt and a neckalace, along with some purple kahkis. Quite odd, but fit him. The next boy had black spiky hair (like Red's) and golden eyes, he wasn't paying much attention, but was messing with a boy with red hair. The other boy wore a white hat that could be easily mistaken for his hair, and a red vest over a black T-shirt. He looked at them, and he seemed to be the only one to notice Yellow.

"Oh, who's that?" He asked, staring at Yellow. His eyes had a certain shine to them.

"That's Yellow." Red pulled her forward. "Yellow, this is Green, Gold, Silver and Ruby. Guys, meet Yellow." REd smiled and patted Yellow on the back. Ruby, (the boy who noticed her) ran up to her.

"She's so cute! Maybe she could become my model for designing clothes instead of barbarian!" He squealed, walking around her. They all sweatdropped.

"Yeah, no." Red said with a smile on his face. "Anyway, we gotta go get ready! Yellow go look for a girl named Blue. She's one of our friends, and our songwriter!" Red ran off with the others, leaving Yellow standing there. Alone. Yellow shifted awkwardly before walking towards the door, to be stopped by the guard from earlier.

"Hey! Aren't you that girl that Red dragged in?" She asked. walking towards me. I nod.

"Y-yeah. That's me. You were the guard, weren't you?" Yellow managed, trying not to sound nervous. The girl smiled.

"Yeah! That was me! The name's Sapph, what's your name?" She smiled and took Yellow's hand, shaking it.

"H-huh? Oh my name is Yellow!" Yellow stammered.

"Nice to meet ya! Now, let's go see if we can find anyone else. Maybe Blue?" Sapph exclaimed, grasping Yellow's wrist and pulling her in a random direction. _Not more people. _Yellow groaned, in her mind of course.

* * *

**_A/N: Ohhhh! Finally, after a week of being sick I can start writing. Sorry it's short, and sorry it's crappy. I know I said I would start another fic (cause I took down my chatroom!spe one), but I didn't have the time! Anyway, hope you enjoyed!_**

**_~YTBN (YellowTheBookNerd!)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH um I'm gonna be doing some POV switches in this one. From Red to Yellow, because they **_**are **_**the main characters, and they **_**are **_**in different parts of the place, so yeah. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS. I DO NOT OWN POKESPE**

* * *

Red ran away from Yellow with his friends, leaving the poor girl standing there awkwardly. He felt bad, and wanted to go back. But he had work to do, and if he didn't do it who would? Green was muttering curses at Red, while Ruby was scolding him for the tears in the ankles of his jeans. Red didn't care. He was here, and he would go out there even with his clothes. The people didn't care what he wore, they just wanted to see _him. _

Ruby dragged him off for a quick outfit change, and Red was ready. He could only hope that Yellow had made it to Blue and was going to see the show. Yellow was truly special, and was one of the only girls who could scare people off like that. He shook his head at that thought, and walked towards one of the stage crew. He was almost ready to sing.

* * *

Yellow felt like she had been dragged around all day, I mean, by Red, Sapph, seriously, who's next? She let out a frustrated sigh and let herself be dragged by Sapph, who had _more _of an iron grip than Red. It was hurting her wrist quite a lot. The room was begining to go dark, and Sapph started to hurry. Yellow could feel it. They gained a few odd glances from people, giving them odd faces. Yellow didn't care though. Well she would've, if she y'know, _wasn't being dragged. _

"Hey! Blue! Look what I found!" Sapph shouted over to a girl with long brown hair. She had sea blue eyes, and a smile that would make you want to run away from her. She looked like a trickster.

"Ooh~! Did she sneak in? Are we gonna disspose of her?" The girl named Blue asked.

"Nope! Red dragged her in, and I think he wants her to see the concert." Sapph said, pushing Yellow forward.

"Ooh! She's cute! No wonder Red invited her." Blue giggled, and Yellow felt her face heat up.

"N-no! The only reason he invited me was because I helped him escape some fan girls!" Yellow stuttered, still blushing like crazy. Blue giggled and wrapped her arm around Yellow.

"Heheh~! I'm sure. Anyway, tell me your name. Tell me a bit about yourself." Blue smiled, pulling Yellow towards a door that said _'VIP viewers'. _

"Oh, uhm, my name is Yellow! I am from the Viridian Forest and I love to fish." Yellow straightened up and stated, trying not to look terrified. She was absolutely terrified of Blue.

"Hehe~! My name is Blue, and I am one of the songwriters that write songs for 'The Dex Boys'! Green and Red are two of my best friends!" Blue exclaimed, and pulled Yellow through the door. We were really close to the stage, and Yellow heart was beating. Everyone was so loud, even before the concert started. It hurt her ears, and she got a headache within minutes.

"C'mon! We should get ready. There going on soon!" Blue whispered and sat in her seat. Yellow plopped herself beside Blue, and stared forward. The room was large, and _packed. _It must've been really hard for people to get seats in there concert. She was lucky, and got a seat _beside _the stage. The stage was covered in lights on the side, and Yellow could literally jump up on stage. The only people that were in the VIP section were Blue, Yellow and somehow Sapph ran in when Yellow wasn't focused. Yellow sighed, and stared up. She noticed a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, and one thought popped in her head.

_What are they gonna use that for? _

Of course, Yellow knew they were gonna use it for one of there songs. She just didn't know what song. And she didn't know any of there songs, so she had no idea. The lights started to fade, and a light guitar strumming came, loudly. Girls screamed, and guys 'wooed'. They even had boy fans, which was hard for a boy band to have. Yellow swayed along with the guitar, and she saw Green walk out of the darkness on stage. A light piano started to play, and more guitars came out. A small drum beat started up, and Yellow smiled. The song was so calming, and Yellow could see Ruby and Gold wander out of the darkness. Silver came afterwards, on the drums. I closed my eyes, and thats when it came. His voice. Red's. She opened her eyes to see him, standing above her. He looked down at her and smiled.

He was smiling widely, and Yellow couldn't help but match his huge smile. The darkness they walked out of went lighter, and the whole stage started to light up. Not like, flashing widely, more calming. Like a sunrise, watching the light cover the earth. Yellow couldn't believe how it worked, and she stood up.

Yellow held her hands up, and looked over to see Blue standing up too. Yellow stared to wave her hands in a pattern, and Blue looked over and matched her pattern. Green moved closer to them, and Blue grinned evilly. She tried to grab his pant leg, but he jumped away and he stuck his tongue out at her. Blue giggled and matched Yellow's swaying arms again.

The song made Yellow smile so widely. It was just a beautiful song, and Yellow hadn't heard anything like it. It just captured her, and held her till the end. Red moved towards her on the stage, and she accidentally tapped his leg.

Yellow couldn't do anything. She was just, stunned. She had thought it would've been one of the annoying boy bands, who have tattoos and crap, but they felt different. They felt like they put there heart in there work, and tried. Tried and tried. She shut her eyes, and let the rest of the song play.

Blue tapped Yellow's shoulder, and she turned around to see another girl. She had blue hair, they were tied up in gravity-defying pigtails. Blue mouthed something, but Yellow wasn't sure. Yellow turned back around and stared at the band again.

"Her name is Crys! She keeps the band straight!" Blue shouted, and Yellow turned and offered her hand to Crys, and they shook hands.

* * *

The song ended, and people screamed. Red bowed, and started speaking.

"Hey guys! Welcome to our concert! It's been a while since we've been to Viridian, hasn't it?" He asked, and he gained a lot of shouts. He laughed.

"Yeah, It has. I'm quite glad that we did come back, because I met a new friend. She actually didn't know who I was, could you believe that?" Red asked, smiling again. People shouted.

"So, yeah, I'm kinda dedicating this next song to her. So, let's go!" He shouted, and he started clapping, along with Green and Ruby. Green stopped and started to strum on his guitar, and Ruby joined with his key-tar.

Red moved towards the VIP section, and jumped down on stage. He crouched down and Blue pushed Yellow to get on his back. Yellow giggled and hopped on, and Red kept singing.

Red jumped up on stage, Yellow still clinging onto his back. He looked over at her, and smiled. He sung the lyrics to her.

Red opened his arms, and Yellow moved up to sit on his shoulders. She opened her arms wide, and smiled. Everyone was staring at her jealously, and she got a few glares from people. Red looked up at her and he continued.

Yellow clapped her hands together, with the beat of course. She closed her eyes, but still had that smile on her face.

She opened her eyes, and Red let her hop down. They connected hands and started to spin.

Red and her spun for a few seconds, before holding each others hands in the air.

Red and Yellow started to spin, and Yellow saw Blue climbing up on stage and dancing with Green. It made her smile.

Red finished the song, and all of the band dropped to there knees. Blue and Yellow also did.

"Woo! That was fun. Anyway, meet Yellow! She helped me out today, and I guess I owe her. So here she is! Also, say hello to Blue! Our song writer, she helps us tons, and is one of our closest friends." Red smiled, and wrapped his arm around Yellow. "Now be nice to Yellow! She may be small, but she has a grammy that'll knock all of you down. _One by one_." He teased her, and she blushed. Her heart was racing, and she nodded. Yellow grabbed the mic and started to talk into it.

"She won't really, because she lives in Hoenn. Anyway, thanks Red for having me up here. It was really nice." Yellow smiled at Red, and he took the mic away.

"Yeah, it was." He stared down at her and she met his eyes. He closed them and smiled. "Anyway, enough talking. Let's get to the singing! The reason all of you are here." Yellow and Blue hopped off of the stage, and let Red sing again. Yellow didn't really listen to the songs, she was just thinking about him _letting her up on stage. _She was just stunned, and felt as if she meant something to him. Blue and Yellow glanced at each other, and smiled. They had danced on stage with Green and Red.

* * *

**Oh, uhm, sorry. It's pretty crappy. I based the part where Red and Yellow start to dance and crap on the song _On Top Of The World _By Imagine Dragons. It seemed pretty spacy because I had lyrics there originally, but I deleted them. You can just listen to some of your favorite songs instead. Anyway, sorry for that and cya!**

**~YTBN**


	3. Chapter 3

After that song, Yellow went into a daze. The concert blasted by, and it didn't feel _real _to Yellow. This didn't feel _real. _I mean, of course it was real, but it just seemed so fake. The lights, the fans, it just seemed so, unreal. Is that the word? By the end, she was standing backstage with Blue, waiting for the guys. Blue had decided to drag Yellow along for whatever reason. Yellow wasn't sure why.

"Hey guys!" Blue waved at them, and they all moved over. Sapph and Crys were with them, and Sapph was arguing with Ruby. Yellow really didn't expect them to act like that, but not a lot of famous people act the way they do on stage. Gold was pestering Crys, and she was trying her best to ignore him.

"So, to the hotel?" Red asked, clapping his hands together. Everyone agreed, except for Yellow.

"H-hotel?" She asked, hesitantly. What if they were doing something together, and Yellow wasn't invited? "Why are you guys all going to a hotel?" She asked. Red stared at her.

"Two reasons, One; none of us live here, and two; it's the concert afterparty." Green replied. Blue giggled.

"Yeah, we play games like truth or dare, like _real _teenage girls that we totally all are." Gold said, trying to raise his voice up to a girls. He failed epically and a few of them laughed.

"Yeah, we always do it. After every concert, cause it's kinda a tradition." Red smiled. All of the guys glanced at each other. "So, let's go!" He exclaimed, and they all made there way to the door. Yellow walked behind all of them, wondering if she was going with them. Yellow noticed when Blue started to fall behind, placing herself beside Yellow.

"Your coming with us, right? It would be so awesome to have someone, less wild and less uptight, y'know?" Blue asked. The thing is, Yellow didn't know. People had always called her the 'Forest Girl' and people had avoided her. She always had been alone, (with the exception of a few close friends, of course) and here she was, being asked if she would tag along witha few people she just met. Yellow just blinked.

"A-am I aloud?" Yellow asked, still blinking. Blue nodded.

"Of course your aloud, I would be pretty upset if you didn't come. So would Red." She smiled, pointing towards the boy leading the group. Yellow shrugged.

"I doubt he would be upset," Yellow stated. Blue just shook her head.

"No, he would be upset. Probably at me and himself for scaring you off. So you gotta come!" Blue exclaimed, and Yellow knew it was final. Blue wouldn't take no for an answer. Yellow sighed.

"Yeah, sure. I'll come with you guys." Yellow replied, and she stared ahead. She noticed that they were near a limo, and the guys are packing in. They all fit, except Yellow. "Uhm, where can I sit?" She asked. Blue shrugged.

"Come sit on someone's lap, I guess. Your small." Blue replied. Yellow shook her head urgently.

"Nono! Th-that would be awkward. Maybe I could just meet you guys at the hotel...?" She asked. Green shook his head.

"No, that wouldn't work. Fans would be swarming the hotel. We would need to all go together, because they wouldn't let you in." He replied, tapping his hand on his leg. Yellow sighed.

"I- WAIT!" Yellow exclaimed. "Which hotel are you guys staying at?" She asked. Everyone was slightly taken back by her sudden outburst, and she could tell.

"Uhm, the Hotel of the Ciudad Verde. Why?" Ruby asked. Yellow nodded, and turned her back.

"I'll meet you guys at the hotel!" She exclaimed, running off.

* * *

Oh, I guess I should explain what Yellow's plan is. Well, she has a short, blonde haired friend. His name is Emerald. He had been working at that hotel for sometime, and in return he stayed at the hotel. He was one of the best employees there, and he would _have _to let Yellow, one of his closest friends, into the hotel? Plus she could say she wanted to see him. Those two were close, and he knew she didn't know anything about media. So, he would have to let her in right? She sprinted down the street, the lights off in small shops and stores, while the larger places had there lights on. The streets were quiet other than a few cars whizzing by. Yellow had a bad feeling in her gut, but she kept running. The hotel was up ahead, and Yellow planned to make it there. She ran faster, a smile growing on her face. A person was setting up some stands, obviously blocking out any fans from getting in. She reconized the little blonde instantly.

"Emmy!" She shouted, and he glanced up. She stopped when she reached the ropes. He had grown a few inches since they last saw eachother. She tackled him in a hug, and pulled back. "Can you do me a favor?" She asked. Emerald looked a bit taken back. Yellow, one of the kindest and helping girls in the world, asking for a _favor? _He looked up at her.

"What's the favor?" He questioned. She sighed, and pointed to the door.

"Can we go in there for a few minutes?" She asked. He nodded, but added hastily;

"But lemme finish my job." And he continued working. He finished hastily, and people, tall and scary body guards to be exact, started pouring from the front door. Then the girls high-pitched scream pierced the night, and girls started to surround the hotel. Yellow heard many things, before being ushered inside by Emerald. Such as:

"EEEK! Are they here yet?" and "Isn't that the girl from the show? OMG SHE KNOWS THEM." Emerald must've heard these comments, or he wouldn't have pushed Yellow inside so fast. He shoved Yellow, and they fell inside, landing on the soft carpet of the lobby. Yellow streched out before standing, helping Emerald to his feet. He muttered a quiet 'thank you' before they started to move towards the front desk. Suddenly, a man with quite the mustache stepped in front of them.

"Emerald, who is this?" He asked, obviously meaning Yellow.

"Oh, this is Yellow. One of my closest friends." He replied. The man shook his head.

"Well, she must be leaving immidietly! The band is coming, and she might be a fan!" He exclaimed, and walked off. Emerald sighed, and looked up at Yellow. She was glancing at the door, and Emerald did so soon after. The limo was pulling up, and the boys were starting to step out. First it was Sapph, and soon Crys. Crys rushed to the door quickly while Blue stepped out, and then came them.

Red stepped out first, full and fresh. He smiled at the crowd, and gave a few thumbs up. Girls fainted when he smiled at them. Next was Green, who had cold eyes. He looked around the area, glancing at fans. He just moved inside. This is when Emerald started to push Yellow out the back door.

"You gotta go, Yellow!" He exclaimed. She put her foot down.

"Wait! Gimme a sec!" She easily missed Ruby stepping out, followed by Silver. Gold came last, and he started to wink at every passing girl. Yellow fought the urge to roll her eyes, but that would give away that she knew them. Emerald still didn't know. They all moved towards the door, and the door opened with a small _ching! _and Blue and Crys stood at the door. They looked around the barren lobby, and eventually they saw Emerald and Yellow.

"Yellow~!" Blue waved, and started to run over. Emerald looked up at Yellow.

"You _know _them?" He asked, and Yellow nodded quickly.

"Blue! Crys! I made it guys!" Yellow smiled, and walked towards them. Crys followed slowly behind. The door opened with another small _ching! _and all of the guys walked in. They moved towards the three girls, and of course tiny Emerald. Red was leading them, and looked to Yellow.

"Hey Yellow! Glad to see you made it!" He breathed, and set his hand on Yellow's shoulder. Emerald was still confused, cause WHAT THE HELL HOW DOES HE KNOW YELLOW?

* * *

okay uhm I finished this and yeah I might start slowing down so that it's only a few chapters per month. cause I wanted to start a high school spe and yeah i just yeah. but anyway, it's been three days or so since I've updated and crap, and expect the next update within the next two weeks. goodbye, hope you enjoyed, and review if you wish!

~YTBN


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah, I'm glad I made it too. Luckily, Emmy here works here so I got in." She replied with a short laugh. Everyone turned to Emerald, who was just looking up at them.

"Oh, hello there." Crystal smiled. "I think I know you from somewhere." She laughed, and Emerald blushed. He remembered her. He shook it off though.

"Yeah, I sorta reconize you too. Welp. I gotta get back to work. You guys have your fun." And with that, Emerald scurried off, leaving the band and the girls alone. They all looked at each other, and awkwardness filled the air. Blue clapped her hands together.

"To the hotel room!" She cheered, and all of them rushed to the elevators. Then, they heard screams. The fans had gotten inside. Everyone looked at each other with panick, and they rushed to the elevators. Red mashed the button.

"Fuck! It's not coming down!" He exclaimed. Yellow looked around, and saw the stairs. She pointed to them.

"Stairs!" She exlcaimed, and they all ran over and jumped in. The fans ran to the door, and every band member rushed in. Yellow ran in last, and the girls were at the door. She yanked it shut, and held it. Red grabbed her shoulder.

"Yellow! C'mon, we gotta go!" He exclaimed. Yellow shook her head. The fans were pushing and pulling at the door, and Yellow could barely hold them back.

"Go! Find a maid, please!" She exclaimed, listening to the fans. They were screaming many bad words at Yellow. "Go!" She yelled, and he scurried up the stairs. Yellow slumped to the ground, still holding the door. She was holding it for as long as she could, but she could feel them winning the fight.

_Please Red, hurry...hurry! _She thought. Suddenly, a person bolted down the stairs. She had brown pigtails, and wore a maid outfit. Yellow studied her, and she had a faint similarity to Crystal. She had her keys out, and rushed to the door. All Yellow could hear was assorted jingling, and lots of cussing. Finally, the door was locked. Both the girls breathed, and the other girl helped Yellow up.

"Hia! My name is Lyra. I work here. Are you Yellow?" She greeted. Yellow nodded, and smiled. Then, they both rushed up the stairs.

At the top floor (the floor where the Dex Boys were staying) the elevator was opening. Yellow could see fans in there, and she could tell Lyra could to.

"C'mon, let's hurry." Lyra said, and grabbed Yellow. They ran through the hallway, towards the biggest suite in the hotel. Eight bodyguards stood outside, and a boy. Red. He waved at the two, and the fans started to squeal. They had seen him too. The two girls ran faster, and the fans were right behind them. The bodyguards stepped out of there way and in the way after they made it through. Red opened the door, and they all went stumbling inside. Yellow looked around the room, while trying to catch her breath. It was quite the elegant room, with mahogany walls and a simple off-white carpet. Except for the kitchen, of course. That was where Gold was, and he was raiding it for snacks. Blue sat on the counter beside him, along with Silver. The kitchen had a nice white tile, and some simple counters. The fridge had an ice maker in it, along with a water dispenser. The oven was just black, and was one of the really high tech ones. The living room was where Crys and Green sat. Green was playing a game with Sapph, who was sitting on the floor. Crys was watching while chatting with Green. Ruby was no where to be seen. Lyra was still beside Yellow and Red had disapeared. Ruby was also nowhere to be seen. Yellow gathered herself up and went over to the couch.

"Hey Yellow!" Sapph exclaimed, looking over from the TV screen. Yellow waved, and sat beside her.

"What are you playing?" Yellow asked, squinting at the screen.

"Oh, just some Left4Dead2." Sapph replied, and Yellow nodded.

"Can I join?" Yellow asked, glancing at the screen. From what she saw there was a lot of blood, and zombies. Sapph nodded, and threw a spare controller at Yellow. Yellow turned it on and joined them, and started to play. They had blasted through two missions, no one went down or anything. Yellow felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Red. He was smiling, and holding up another controller.

"Can I join you guys?" He asked, and Yellow nodded before turning back to the screen. Red joined the game, and they started to play.

* * *

They played into the night, until about midnight. They had turned off the system, and Blue was getting drinks. They all sat in the living room, chatting and talking. Blue burst through the door.

"How 'bout some Truth or Dare? I got drinks!" She exclaimed, rushing to the area in which everyone sat. Everyone shrugged, and they all sat in a circle.

"OKAY, so the rules. Were doing it clockwise, and nothing too bad. Got it?" Blue said, and everyone nodded. "Okay, noobie first. Yellow, then Lyra." Well, it was quite obvious that it would be Lyra after Yellow. Clockwise it went; Yellow, Lyra, Ruby, Sapph, Blue, Green, Gold, Silver, Crys, Red.

"Uhm, Blue. Truth or Dare." Yellow asked awkwardly. She lanced her fingers together, waiting for Blue's answer. Blue pursed her lips.

"Dare." She said, with a slight smirk. Yellow frowned. Yellow didn't know these people at all, so couldn't she play matchmaker? She smiled.

"I dare you to kiss... uhm..." Her eyes moved across the circle and landed on a bored looking Green. "Green." Blue glanced over at Green. She moved towards him and planted a kiss on his lips, dragging him out of his void of boredness. He blushed slightly and cleared his throat.

"So, whose next?" He asked, and Lyra raised her hand. "Okay, go." He said. Lyra glanced around the circle.

"Red. Truth or Dare?" She asked. Red scratched the back of his head.

"Dare." He repiled. Lyra frowned.

"Okay! I dare you to tell your honest opinion about everyone here." She smiled. Red shrugged.

"Sure. First up, my buddy Green. You can be cold, but you are quite awesome. Gold, you can be a bit pervy. Silver... you are just very distant and silent. You should really start talking to people. Ruby, lay off Sapph once in a while. She doesn't want to wear the clothes you make. Sapph, please try not to beat the crap outta Ruby so much. Blue, you are noisy and nosy. I can agree with Green when he calls you pesky. Yellow... your really kind, but you have trust issues. You are one of the bravest souls I met, and hope that we can be friends. Same with you Lyra." He answered. Everyone except for Lyra, Yellow, Silver, and Green looked hurt. But mostly because they didn't care/they liked what he said.

"Brave...?" Yellow murmured, and put her hand on her chest. "Me..?" She blushed slightly, and looked up. Everyone was looking at Ruby.

"Okay, uhm, Truth or Dare... Yellow." Ruby asked. Yellow shrugged.

"Truth, please." She replied. He glanced at Blue, then back at Yellow.

"Tell us about yourself. I know, crappy truth, but we don't kno wher at all." Everyone nodded in agreement, and Yellow looked down.

"Okay. I was born in the Viridian Forest with my uncle, and sadly he passed last year. Some of my hobbies include drawing, painting, fishing, and hanging out with the animals in the forest. My real name is Amarillo Del Bosque Verde, but please call me Yellow still. Emerald is my cousin who moved from Hoenn, and I didn't know you guys exsisted before I ran into Red." She breathed, and glanced around. Everyone seemed stunned. She smiled and Sapph clapped.

"It's my turn!" She shouted. "Okay, Gold! Truth or Dare!"

"Dare, obviously." He laughed. Sapph smiled.

"Okay, I dare you do go greet the fans." She giggled, and Gold's eyes widened. He shut them and glanced at the door. Then he glanced at Blue, who still had the alcohol. He grabbed a beer and chugged it, before walking towards the door.

"Goodbye, cruel world." He murmured under his breath. He opened the door, and all the group could here was screaming. He got grabbed, and after about fifteen minutes, he got back in. Covered in lipstick and his eyes widened.

"O-okay.. all done.." He stuttered and moved back to the circle. He was limping, and he looked like he had seen some shit. Everyone nodded.

"Okay~! My turn! Crystal, truth or dare." Blue giggled. Crys crossed her arms.

"D-dare..?" She said, and Blue started to laugh.

"I DARE YOU TO KISS GOLD!" She shouted. Crys shook her head, and stood up and walked over to Gold. He was still shocked, or scared. Crys pecked Gold's cheek and sat back down. Green looked up, and had an evil glint in his eyes.

"Truth or Dare..."

* * *

**OKAY uhm I wrote this as quickly as possible, one reason because I needed to do some writing and another reason because TODAY IS CRYSTAL'S BIRTHDAY! But it's only a few hours before it isn't so I got it out ASAP. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed. **

**~YTBN**


	5. Chapter 5

"...Silver." Green finished, with a slight smirk on his face. Red had a bad feeling. Possibly because Green and Blue had kissed, and Silver was an over protective brother. Red had noticed Silver tense up and clench his fists at Yellow's dare, which made him panicked. Was Silver gonna hurt Yellow? Or Green? But, he didn't do anything. Red could tell Yellow didn't notice, which made him a little upset. When his fans knew that you hung out with him, you had to be ready for anything. But, he would have to warn Yellow later. Right now, he wanted to know what Green was gonna do. He knew Green was in it for the arguement between him and Silver, but it Red could tell it wouldn't just be verbale.

"Truth." Silver stated, glaring daggers at Green. Well, sometimes they could be best buds and sometimes they could be enemies. They had arguments that scared the younger memebers/helpers, _and _it hurt there reputation if any of there fights got out. Thank god they were safe in a hotel suite.

"Say, Silver. How did you feel when Blue kissed me?" Green asked, with his smirk growing. Silver shut his eyes and breathed in. His clenched fist were at his side, and his eyebrows were scrunched up.

"I.." He started, trying to hold the anger inside. "Fuck you." Silver spat, and glared at Green. Red glanced over at Yellow who looked like she was gonna say something, but didn't. "Why the fuck do you want to piss me off so much? Huh? Answer me that Green." Silver said, still glaring at Green.

"Maybe because your so easy to piss off, because y'know, _your sister likes me._" He stated, crossing his arms. Silver stood up, and was about to charge at him when-

"Don't argue! Don't fight! Just shut up and sit down, cause it was a stupid dare!" Yellow shouted, and gained glares from Green and Silver. Red could tell she shouldn't have said anything.

"It was you who said the dare. It's _your _fault." Silver spat, turning to her. Yellow shot a glare towards Silver.

"Don't you dare blame it on me. I don't know anything about you guys, so shut it. You don't know anything about me either." Yellow replied calmly. Almost a little _too _calmly. He took a step towards her, and she didn't seem to notice.

"Exactly. You don't know anything about any of us. So why are you here? What's your reasoning?" Silver's voice rose a tiny bit, but Yellow didn't flinch.

"Maybe because I need friends? Possibly because I thought you guys were friendly, and I felt intrigued to join you?" Yellow crossed her arms, and Silver stepped closer to her. She stood up, and kept shooting glares. Everyone else was watching in awe. "What? Don't have a comeback? I thought this was suppose to be an arguement." Yellow spat. Silver clenched his fists and started to growl. Even Green couldn't piss him off that much.

"A comeback?" Silver chuckled, and was close enough to Yellow so that he could punch her. "Well, how's this?" Then he threw his punch, and Red was about to tackle him when he heard a cry of pain. But it wasn't Yellow's. He glanced up and saw Yellow holding Silver's fist and she was stepping on his foot.

"Really? Does violence solve anything? I would've been fine if you threw a cheap comeback, so that our arguement could turn into a screaming match. But, some people insist on violence. Sit down Silver, unless you actually have a comeback." Yellow stated. Green was snickering, and was quickly elbowed by Blue. Silver growled, and threw another punch. Yellow didn't catch it this time, and was struck. Right in the stomach. She cried out in pain, and dropped his other hand. This time Red stood up, but Yellow put a hand on his chest. She was holding onto her stomach. Silver was about to throw another fist, when Blue stopped him. Blue grabbed his fist, and yanked him backwards.

"Let go." Silver glared, but his gaze dropped when he saw Blue.

"Stop. Don't hurt Yellow. I knew I shouldn't have gave you any alcohol." Blue stated, and Silver looked down.

"Sorry." He murmured, and then she let go. Everyone moved to sit down, when Blue giggled something out.

"Let's play some Just Dance!" She shouted, and everyone turned to her. Yellow shook her head.

"I can't play, my stomach hurts. You guys can play without me." Yellow shrugged, and sat down. Blue nodded and everyone pitched in helping set up. Everyone except Yellow and Red. Red placed himself beside Yellow, who was sitting on the couch. She smiled at him, and looked away.

"Hey. Didn't realize you could argye that well.." Red said sheepishly. She giggled.

"Yeah. I don't usually argue with people. When I do, I go hardcore. I don't know why, but I always have. Probably because of my childhood." Yellow replied with a shrug, and Red suddenly felt curious to know about Yellow.

"Childhood?" Red asked, and Yellow looked up at him.

"Yeah, my childhood. I used to be scared of everything, and when my mom and dad died it hurt me. A lot. People always screamed at me and blamed me, so I had to learn how to defend myself. Verbaly, not physically. Though I do know how to defend myself. I was also bullied quite a bit as a teen, because I was quite, uhm, flat chested. I still am, but I looked like a guy." Yellow said softly. Red nodded.

"Ah." Red said, slightly speechless. "Well, my teenagers years I was practically worshipped. I was popular. I know it sounds cliche, but yeah. People loved me. Even if I didn't love them back." Red said, his face dropping. Talking about his past brought up a bad memory. Well, a bad orange-haired memory, who still haunted him. He shook his head at that thought, and smiled at Yellow.

"But, the past is the past. We made it through school, and here we are. Making a living, even if barely." He laughed. Yellow gave him a confused looked.

"But, your in a famous band? How could it be hard living life with that much money?" Yellow asked confused. Red laughed.

"Let's just say your past can really bite you in the ass on that one. Anyway, looks like there almost done. Do you need anything before I go to dance? I probably will be dancing first." He said quickly. Yellow shook her head.

"I'm fine. Just go and enjoy the game." She smiled, and Red turned away.

* * *

**Not really a cliff hanger this time, and also another short chapter. I try to write chapters upfront, without any breaks, but it's kinda hard. I'm glad that I wrote, or else this probably would've taken way longer. And also, thanks to all the reviewers! It really makes me smile when I see people telling me they like it, cause it really helps me and motivates me to write! Well, this A/N has been going on long enough. Thanks for reading!**

**~YTBN**


	6. Chapter 6

The night went on fairly quickly after that. It was quite blurry in Yellow's memory. Lot's of Just Dance. She faded off sometime during that game, but remember some things. Like:

a) Red, Blue and (suprisingly) Sapphire were great at Just Dance.

b) Green, Gold, Silver and Crys were alright

c) Lyra didn't play, she had to leave. She was leaving when everyone exchanged numbers with each other. And Ruby was a terrible dancer and gave up.

So yeah, that was the rest of her night. Yellow must've drifted off sometime during it, but when she woke up she was in a white room. Well, mostly white. The blanket was big, white and poofy, and thats all she could see. When she lifted the blanket off of her, she saw the whole room. One word described the whole room: blue. Not dark blue, taking the night and letting the children run off in fear, but not the light sky blue. It was more of a jean sorta color. Yellow sat up and moved out of the large bed quickly, to see Blue standing at the door.

"Hey Yellow!" Blue laughed, and Yellow frowned.

"I-" Yellow had so many questions, but she might as well be kind. "Hi!" Yellow smiled. "How are you?" Yellow asked. Blue shrugged.

"Sorry we dumped you into the spare room. We would've woke you up but Red said you looked peaceful." Blue replied. Yellow nodded.

"Yeah, thanks. I guess I should be leaving now- I mean, my Unc-" Yellow started then faltered. Her uncle had passed, but it still felt like he was at home, getting ready for a fishing trip. Yellow let her sadness show before putting on a fake smile. She cleared her throat and started to talk. "But, anyway. I should be leaving now. Thanks for having me!" Yellow smiled, and walked over to the door, where Blue stood. She shuffled away and et the blonde through, and watched as the blonde was stopped again.

"Hey, Yellow!" A cheery voice exclaimed. Yellow almost groaned, not wanting to talk. Just to get home and fish. But, when she reconized his voice she smiled.

"Hey!" Yellow grinned, and turned to the older boy. His raven black hair was messier than it was last night, and his crimson eyes shone with happiness. She could tell that Red was a morning person.

"Were you leaving?" Red asked, and didn't bother to hide the dissapointment lingering in his gaze. Yellow nodded, and looked down at her socked feet. She must not have remembered that she took her shoes off when she entered. Red's shoulders dropped. "Aww." He said, and Yellow watched his face drop slightly. He laughed it off and smiled, looking down at Yellow.

"Oh well! We'll see each other within the next twenty-four hours, but only if you accept." He exclaimed, and Yellow looked at him confusedly. "Yellow, do you wanna head to Pallet Town for our last concert of the tour? We'll be making our way back to Viridian after the concert, so yeah! Didja wanna come?" He asked. Yellow frowned.

"Isn't Pallet town almost a day or two away?" Yellow asked. Red nodded. "Also, if it is, where would we all sleep? How would I even get there?" Yellow kept the questions coming. Red stopped her eventually.

"Yes, Pallet is a few days away, and we have a bus that we stay on! You would be coming with us, sleeping on one of the couches or something. Plus, it would mean that you could keep supporting us!" Red smiled, and Yellow couldn't help but smile too.

"Well, I guess I can't really deny your offer, so sure!" Yellow beamed, and Red grinned. He turned his head, and Yellow glanced behind him. Ruby and Blue were sitting there, watching the whole thing.

"Yellow's coming with us to Pallet!" He exclaimed. Yellow giggled a bit, before turning towards the door. "Wait, Yellow." Yellow was stopped once again, but not by the cheery voice she was previously stopped by. There voice was calm. She turned to him and already knew who it was. (She was good at remembering people)

"What's up, Green?" She asked, slipping her shoes on. He looked down and murmured something.

"Be careful with Red. He's had his heart broken before, and I really do not want that to happen again." And Yellow nodded.

"Okay. I will, don't worry." Yellow smiled, and opened the door. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet, where she always kept her number. She was never good at remembering her phone number, so she always had it with her. Yellow placed it in Green's palm.

"Give that to Red, please. Tell him to call me in about twenty minutes, cause I need to talk to him when I get home." Yellow said with a small smile. Green nodded, and turned to go towards Red.

'Well, I'm leaving! See ya guys soon!" Yellow exclaimed with a waved, turning and running out the door. A few fan girls were still at the door, but only one caught Yellow's attention.

"Oh my gosh, it's Yellow! The person who was on stage with Red last night!" The girl exclaimed. She had light purple hair, tied up in a pony tail with a red tie. She wore a T-shirt of the bands, and had a calm look to her eyes. Yellow could tell she was excited though. "I'm your biggest fan, Yellow! Can I get your autograph?" The girl asked, and Yellow shrugged.

"Uhm, sure!" Yellow agreed, and patted her pockets. "B-but I don't have a pen.." Yellow sweatdropped, murmuring her comment under her breath. The girl heard and pulled out a pen swiftly from her pocket. Yellow took it and the girl brought out a notebook, and opened it to a clean page.

"Okay, what's your name?" Yellow asked, and looked at the girl. She was Yellow's height and was probably sixteen to eighteen.

"My name? My name is Essili, but sign it as Espi!" The girl smiled, and Yellow nodded. Yellow wrote in swirly and heart filled text, and when done it read:

_Hey Espi! Thanks for being my first fan, really I didn't think I would ever have any fans. But thank you for being the first, and because you are the first, here's a super duper special message from me. Anyway, I hope you have a good day, and live happily! Please! Yellow Del Bosque Verde_

And Yellow pulled back. Espi's eyes looked over the message, and Yellow felt herself being tackle hugged by the girl. Yellow smiled sweetly.

"Thank you! Your my idol, Yellow!" She smiled, and then ran off. Yellow stood up with a huge smile. She had a _fan_ A fan! Yellow walked to the elevator with a grin, and then heard the elevator door make a small _ding! _noise, before opening and revealing an orange-haired girl with a yellow top and some shorts on. Yellow frowned at the girl, who had a key to a suite.

"Excuse me." The girl hurried by, and bumped Yellow on the way. Yellow frowned and entered the elevator, hitting the button that had the _1 _on it. Yellow caught one last glance at the top floor before letting the elevators door close.

* * *

**Oooh! Look's like things are gettin' real. Also, Espi isn't gonna be that important to the story. I actually based her off of my fav pokemon, which should be obvious for which one. And also, the orange-haired girl is also probably who you think it is. Yes, it's sorta random, but really meh. Enjoy!**

**~YTBN (check out my tumblr, yellowthebooknerd)**


	7. Chapter 7

Red sighed, and glanced down at Yellow's number. _Twenty minutes. _He kept thinking. He wanted to call her now and sort out the details about the concert, but he had to wait. He sat a the dining table, with Blue and Green. Gold and Silver were off somewhere. Gold was probably telling Silver to call Lyra, but he kept refusing. Ruby and Sapph were arguing over something. Probably something stupid, I should add. Crys was on the phone, probably with the tour bus driver. So, that left Red, Green and Blue. And that means he had to sit and witness the horror of Blue flirting with Green.

"Greenie~!" Blue teased, and Green glanced up from what he was reading.

"What?" He asked. Blue's smile faltered.

"I just wanted to ask what you were reading." Blue said, letting her face drop. Green rolled his eyes.

"I'm just reading somethings. Mostly about our concert last night, and seeing if they like Yellow. Really, we need to know." Green shrugged. Blue let out a tiny 'Oh..' and glanced down. Red sat quietly, tapping his fingers on the table. He was off in his own world, when he got nudged by Green.

"Hmm?" Red asked, and glanced down at what Green was trying to show him. Red smiled a bit, when he saw the signiture of Yellow's posted online somewhere. Tumblr, probably. He read the text below, and it read:

_Look! I got Yellow's signiture! OMG I can't even~!_

Is what it read. Red smiled, and looked up at Green.

"I guess that settles whether or not people like Yellow." Red said, and felt his lips tug into a grin. Green nodded, and then-

_Knock knock!_

Green and Red glanced at each other.

"Uhm... should we get that?" Red asked. Green shook his head.

"It could be fans. But that doesn't mean Blue couldn't answer it." Green said with a shrug. They both turned to Blue, who sighed stood up. She skipped to the door, and opened it.

"Hello..?" Blue asked, and then stepped back, her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! Blue, it's been too long!" The girl exclaimed, and then hugged Blue. Red's eyes widened, and he almost fell out of his chair.

"Misty.." He murmured, and watched as his world fell around him.

* * *

Yellow sighed, and kept walking. Through the large and green trees of her forest. Well, not her forest, but where she lived her life. She couldn't help but smile when a squirrel hopped down onto her shoulder.

"Hello there, little one!" Yellow giggled, and patted the squirrel. The said squirrel made a chipping noise and hopped down happily. She looked ahead and saw her house, and she started to run. The door was opened slightly, and Yellow saw a small bear cub poking it's head out the door. Yellow sighed and shook her head at the sight, before walking into her house. Her eye's widened at the sight.

_Stay away from Red, bitch. _

Was written on her walls in red. Nothing else. Just that. A gew bear cubs were licking it, which probably meant it was ketchup or something. Yellow sighed, and turned to her room when the phone rang. She ran to answer it.

"Hello!" Yellow greeted happily, but then her good mood died out when she heard the voice of Gold.

"Hey blondie!" He laughed, and then Yellow felt the seriousness when his mood changed. "Look, Red's got caught up in something, so yeah. I'm callin ya to tell you that were gonna meet on the outskirts of the forest. In about, mmm, thirty minutes. Pack for atleast five day's worth of clothes. Cya!" He ended the call, before Yellow could squeak out a goodbye. She set the phone down and sighed, before running into her room to start packing.

* * *

"Misty.." Red breathed out, seeing the orange-haired girl. He wanted to jump out the window, but he couldn't.

"Reddie!" She giggled, and tackle hugged him. She planted kiss on his lips, even though they weren't dating.

"G-get off of me!" Red exclaimed, pushing her off. She looked hurt. "W-why'd the body guards let you past?" He asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Reddie, why are you being so mean? I mean, why are you being so mean to your girlfriend?" She asked, saddened a bit. Red sighed, and turned to Sapph and Ruby. They were watching the comotion, and Red gave a pleading look to Sapph.

"We aren't dating!" Red sputtered out, frustrated. She started to cry, and Red tried to comfort her. "Seriously, Misty, you should leave. You don't want someone who is rude, do you? I mean, I am a huge jerk and you should just leave. He sat there, patting her back for a good fifteen minutes. Then he remembered! Yellow! He glanced at Gold.

"Gold! Call Yellow for me please! Blue!" He said, turning to one of his best friends. She tilted her head in a questioning way. "Tell Gold what's going on with the trip to Pallet. Sapph!" He exclaimed, turning to the younger girl. "Help!" And Sapph gathered herself up and helped get Misty out. Misty's sadnessed turned to rage, and she yelled out:

"I'll change you Red! You will love m-" and the door was slammed. Misty used to be awesome, kind, amazing. Red liked her, and he's known her since high school. When they were dating- which they had on and off until Red got famous- she had said those dreaded words, in which he responded with a lie.

"I love you too, Misty." And after that she became really clingy and annoying. He had never seen this side of her, and whenever he was near another girl Misty would chase her off. He broke things off with her, and that's when her sanity went flying out of the window. That's also the time that the band had just started. Soon after, Misty somehow dated Red again. Even with warnings from his oldest friend, Green. But he didn't listen, and the cycle repeated. He broke things off with her, and became famous. Yep. That's how it worked. He turned to Gold, who was done on the phone.

"Did you tell her?" Red asked, and Gold nodded.

"Don't worry man, I called you crush." He responed, which gained him a kick from Crys. Red blushed.

"She isn't my crush! She's my friend!" He burst out, his face still his name. Gold recovered from the kick and laughed.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Gold smirked. Red sighed at the younger boy's cockiness and went to gather his crap. In about a half an hour, he would be on his way to Pallet. With Yellow. He would get to see his mom with Yellow. He muttered some curses, about how stupid he was. His mom would obviously tease them, and probably scare Yellow off. Red could only hope for the best.

* * *

**Okay I know I updated yesterday, but I really want to finish this story so I can start a new one with like, more action. It can get really boring, and hard to write drama. Especially because I've never experienced drama before. So yeah. Enjoy!**

**~YTBN (also I'm hoping to end this story quickly, so expect lots of updates.)**

**P.S: Holy crap! Over fifteen followers! Thank you guys a bunch!**


	8. Chapter 8

Packing. Yeah, packing. Yellow couldn't decide what to bring. Her sketchbook? Yeah. Definitely. Pencils? Well, couldn't really use your sketchbook without it. A fancy dress?

...well, Yellow didn't really know if they were doing anything fancy. Couldn't she just pack a sun dress? Would that count as fancy? Yellow sighed, and dropped the other dress and picked up one with white sunflowers imprints and the rest yellow. She threw them into her bag that sat on her bed. Currently, she had her crappy old flip celephone, her sketchbook and pencils, and some clothes. Yellow didn't really need much. Yellow was about to zip the bag, but then stopped. A pen. She might as well pack one if there's anyother people who sorta like her. She shrugged, and threw a ballpoint pen in. She zipped it up, and picked it up. She glanced at her clock beside her bed, and it read '_3:50'. _They had called twenty minutes earlier. Yellow hurried outside, and towards the outskirts where they were going to meet at.

* * *

Red was stressed. How had Misty found him? Well, other than him being famous and where he was probably covered the entire internet. He sighed, before glancing at his friends. There were two missing. One, Yellow, who was probably at home, and two, Gold. He was always the messiest and and slowest to be ready. Which was odd. The day Red met Yellow he was running late. He shook that thought off and kept a watchful eye on the door Gold dissapeared into, to pack his crap. Blue and Green sat beside him. They were his closest friends, and oldest. Since kindergarten he was best friends them, even though they were quite the odd trio. It didn't matter to them. They were kids. They didn't know when you grew older, you would be catergorized because of your friends. But, Red was glad he stuck with them. Blue was trying to start talking to Red, when suddenly-

"OKAY I'M READY" Gold shouted, rushing out from his room. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, and everyone started to pick there bags up. They got ready to leave, and Red turned the door. Bodyguards already blocked the door, and when Red started to move through, they formed a square, protecting everyone. Except Sapph. She handed her bags to Ruby, and helped form the square. They moved down the stairs, and they filed into the bus. It was about the size of a limo, and had a bunch of bunkbeds all along the walls. There was a small kitchen, and a toliet. Red sighed, and set down his bags on his bunk. Everyone else did the same, and they were left with a spare top bunk. For Yellow. The bus driver started up the bus, and started to drive. They drove for about fifteen minutes before reaching the road where Yellow stood. She waved at them, and Red ran up to tell the bus driver to stop.

"Why? For that girl in th' street? She's probably jus' another fan girl. I ain't stoppin' for 'er." He responded, and started to speed up.

"Just stop the bus. She's my friend, and if you don't you'll be fired." Red said coldly, and that stopped the bus driver. They helped Yellow in, and they all smiled when the girl got in. Red was the first to greet the girl.

"Yellow! Hey!" He smiled, and gave the girl a hug. She didn't hug him back at first, and he felt something deep down that made him feel sad. When she wrapped her arms around his back, and they fully hugged, happiness filled his heart. But, he also had a different feeling. One he only felt when he was with Green or Blue or his family. A feeling of... warmth? He shook it off and pulled away. She smiled, and Red felt like her smile lit up the whole place. He kept shaking those thoughts of Yellow out of his head, but she just was perfect. She was like the sun, always bright and happy. She hugged Blue and Sapph, and nodded in greeting to others. Yellow looked around, and threw her bag up on the bunk above Red's. It was the only one left open, and so she put her bags up there. She looked around the stuffy bus, and everyone sat on there bunks. Except for Blue and Sapph. They sat on Yellow's bunk, and they chatted and gossiped. Red only heard snippets of there conversations, and eventually they both climbed down, leaving Yellow alone. This is when Red climbed up onto her bunk, and they sat beside eachother.

"Hey." Red greeted, pulling himself up onto her bunk. She looked frightened from him suddenly jumping up, and she hid the sketchbook she was drawing in. He didn't notice it before hand, but he did now.

"Oh! Red! Hey!" She greeted, and sat the sketchbook down. He felt his curiousity tug at him, and he wanted to reach over and grab the book.

"Whatcha drawing?" He asked, and Yellow looked down at her sketch book. She let out a sigh, and picked it up. She offered it to him, and he took it and opened it up. To a page, with a drawing of him. It looked cartoony, with a hint of realism. It was a perfect mix, between reality and cartoons. He loved it.

"I-it's not done." She murmured, and looked up at him. He smiled.

"It's awesome. Better than half the stuff I've seen." He laughs, and he notices the blonde's face light up. Was she smiling at his comment, his laugh, or both? He would never known.

"Your too kind, Red. Way too kind. I mean, you invite a random girl onto a trip to Pallet." She laughed, and her lips formed a large smile. She was really cute when she smiled, and Red wanted to keep saying things to make her smile grow bigger. Yellow quickly kept the conversation going.

"So, Pallet Town. Is it the end of the tour because you ran out of places to go, or is something special there?" She asked with a giggle. He smiled.

"Yeah, someone special is there." He started, and he noticed the hurt in her eyes for that one moment. "My mom is there. It was the place I was born and raised, I went to school there. It's where I used to live, until I moved to Viridian." He said, with a sad smile. Yellow also smiled sadly.

"Yeah. I know how you feel. I was born and raised in Viridian, and we had to move into the city. I never saw all of my friends. It hurt. Until I graduated, then we moved back into the forest. My uncle died soon after, so I was left trying to make sure I could keep the place. I still don't have a job, but some people do buy my paintings, when I do them. I usually don't have the time." She rambled, but Red listened to every word. Usually he would've drifted off, trying to listen but failing, but with Yellow it was different. He wanted to hear everything about her. He could only hope she felt the same way.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm rambling. Tell me about you, Red. I know nothign about the kind boy who invited me to get away." She said with a slight giggle. He smiled.

"Well, It's not that interesting."He started, but she just stared. He knew she wanted to hear, no matter what. "Hmm.. Let's start in first grade..."

_Life was easy. Green and Blue were my best friends, and I was living the dream, well, the dream a young kid could have. Before reality gives you a large slap square in the face. That didn't happen until fifth grade. But, my life was nice. I was an average student, except in music. I was an A in music. Haha, kinda ironic when I look back at it now. Well, then I met a girl. Her name was Misty, and we all four of us became best of friends. Until about high school. She asked me out on a date, and I agreed. We dated, and it was amazing. I loved her. Well, I thought I did. She ot really clingy, and on the edge of insane. She told me she loved me, and I told her that back. Even though I didn't. We dated for a few weeks, before I broke it off with her. She went insane, and I didn't see her for about a year. Me and Green started a small band up, and we eventually had five people. Then Misty came back. We started dating again, because she was different than she was back then. Green warned me, and God, I _really _should've of listened. Because, one day, I was talking to Blue when..._

_"Hey there, guys~!" Misty shouted, making sure to gain all of the attention. Suddenly, I felt a push and was pushed into Blue, and we were kissing. We pulled away instantly, and I turned around to see Misty sobbing, and it was her who pushed me. _

_"You're a terrible boyfriend!" She shouted, and stormed out. I was gonna chase after her, but then Misty ran into Green. He said somethings to her, and she kept sobbing. Green walked over, and smirked. _

_"I broke things off with her for you." He said. I thanked him and thanked him. _

"...and that's one of the things I hate most about my past. What about you?" He asked, and immidietly regretted it. Her eyes had pain in it, but she swallowed and started to talk.

"Oh, uhm, one of my worst memories is when my parents died. I was so young too..."

_It was a night summer night, and it was me and my parents sleeping in our house. I don't know who or what, but something set our house on fire. I woke up and ran out, and tried to wake my parents up. I did, and when we ran out the door got engulfed in flames. I watched as the house burned, and when it was all over, there was only two things left. Two bodies. My mom and my dad._

"...and that;s the memory I don't want to remember. At all. Anyway," Yellow continued. They talked for the rest of the day, before they both went to sleep. Well, Red fell asleep beside Yellow, and Yellow did the same. They would be in Pallet Town soon. Hopefully, Red wouldn't regret inviting Yellow.

* * *

**all done and I just ugh. I'm super duper tired. it's eleven, and even though I've stayed up later I am too tired. I would've kept the chapter going, but I was about to fall asleep. anyway, hope you enjoy and I am sorry for any grammar errors and such. **

**~YTBN (thanks for reading~!)**

**P.S wow this is my longest chapter so far. I need to write longer chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

A small yawn and a blink or too late, Yellow was awake. The only one awake. She quickly and quietly takes out her phone, just to check the time. At the top of her shitty flip phone, a number was shown. It simply read '_4:50_' and with that, she let out a sigh. No one was up to talk to, because Yellow was the only one up at five am. She moves slightly, and looks down. She smiles at the man sleeping beside her. The way his black hair lazily clutches onto his forehead, his gentle crimson eyes being covered by there own blankets, his little smile he wears when he sleeps. He just seemed so perfect in his sleep. Yellow was a bit surprised to see him beside her, at first yes. But, he looked to peaceful to worry. She smiled, and reached for her sketchbook and her pencil. She panicked slightly when she heard moving, other than the bus. Suddenly, Blue's head popped into Yellow bunk. She smiled, and nodded at Yellow. Yellow gave a small smile, and watched as Blue went to make coffee. Yellow started drawing Red, every stroke gentle stroke. It only took a few minutes to form Red's face, and majority of his body. She quickly did his clothes, then focused on his face. She started with his eyes, when-

His eyes fluttered open. He smiled at her, and sat up.

"Hey Yellow.." He whispered, in a tired voice. Yellow smiled.

"Hi Red." He tilted his head.

"Did I fall asleep up here?" He asked. Yellow nodded and closed her sketch book. Red noticed. "Were you working on that drawing of me?" He asked, with a hint of blush lingering on his cheeks. Yellow shook her head with a chuckle.

"No. I was drawing something new. Anyway, wanna go have a coffee with Blue?" Yellow whispered, and pointed to Blue. He turned to Blue, and she waved.

"Yeah, why not." He shrugged, and they both moved off of her bed.

They sat with Blue on the couch, and Yellow had some apple juice while Red had a coffee. Blue also had a coffee. They made small talk for a short time, before they heard a loud groan. Green stumbled out of his bunk, and grabbed a coffee. He had drank atleast two coffee's before joining the conversation.

"So." Blue coughed.

"So." Green leaned back, and threw his hands behind his head.

"So, how was your sleep Green?" Yellow asked, stopping the awkward silence that filled the quiet room. He nodded.

"It was as good as it could be, with all the bumping and hearing Sapph and Ruby argue in whispers. So, it was fairly good. What about you guys?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"Mine was okay. Not as good as it will be back in Pallet." Blue replied, letting a small smile onto her face. Red nodded.

"I've never been to Pallet." Yellow murmured. They all looked at her in surprise.

"Really?" Blue asked. Yellow just nodded.

"I was always between the forest and Viridian city my whole life. I've always been in the middle." She said with a sigh. "I always felt like I wasn't normal. I mean, all my friends were animals in the forest. They would listen to me talk for hours and hours, while letting me pet them." She let out another sigh. Everyone stared at her.

"What kind of animals?" Green asked. Yellow smiles.

"Bears. Well, mostly bears. Every animal was my friend, but mostly bears." Yellow said, with a sad look in her eyes. Green raised his eyebrow at this.

"_Bears?_" He asked. "I highly doubt that." He responded. Yellow rolled her eyes, and went to her bunk, to bring back a phone. A flip phone. She opened it up and went to the pictures, where she kept alot of pictures of her and bears. She showed it to Green, and his face went from his usual 'I'm right' face to 'holy shit she was serious' face. He handed it back to her, and she had a huge grin on her face.

"I stand mistaken. I apologize." He murmurs, and Yellow smiles and sits down, sipping on her apple juice.

"Anyway, how long are we staying in Pallet? I only packed for six day's worth of clothes." Yellow asked.

"Oh, well were staying about a week. Well, me, Green and Blue are. The others are gonna head back to Viridian after the concert, then we'll get picked up seperately after staying an extra day or two. Your welcome to stay with one of us if you don't want to go back to Viridian right away." Red stated, with a slight shrug of shoulders. Yellow smiled.

"Oh okay. Thanks for the offer. I might have to take you up on that." Yellow grinned. She usually had such a hard time socializing with people, but with Blue, Green and Red it felt _natural._ Like, she didn't have to be stressed out about talking to them. After a while, Silver and Gold got up. Crys naturally came right after, and the youngest ones stayed asleep for a good hour before waking up. Everyone was up before ten. Thankfully, at about eleven they would be in Pallet Town. Yellow had no idea where they were staying. But, she didn't want to seem annoying, so she kept her mouth shut.

* * *

About two hours later, they were there. The town was almost all green, on the outskirts. When they finally got into town, it was breathtaking still, but, it seemed so naturey. It was like a more green Viridian (but Viridian had its forest, so) and it didn't have as much people. Yellow knew the concert was gonna be quieter than the one in Viridian. She smiled and watched as everyone got there bags, and got ready to get out. They were driving towards a large house, that was closed in with a gate. They all watched excitedly, and Yellow ran to get her bags. She shoved everything she brought into her bag, and pulled it down with her. She stood beside Red, and had a huge smile on her face.

_Is this Red's house? Or Green's? Or even Blue's? _

She thought to herself, but she could barely hold the excitment in. She was gonna sleep in a mattress! For almost a week! It would be so comfy! She almost fell asleep thinking about it, but she was tugged back into reality by Red. He bumped her abd pointed to the door, and everyone climbed out. I smiled at the huge white house. They all walked towards the door, when she heard the screams. She sighed, and Red and Green started to speed up. Blue was close behind them. Yellow came up behind them, but they were a tiny bit faster. Bodyguards made walls around them, blocking any fangirls from getting in. Yellow's smile couldn't get any bigger, and Red's was jusdt as big. They walked into the gates beside each other, Blue and Green a head. They all walked in together, like real friends.

Blue squealed when she saw a woman.

"Mama~!" She smiled, hugging the older woman.

"Hello, Blue." She said quietly, and kissed her daughter on the head. The woman was quite tall, taller than Green and Red. She had a certain look of elegance, her chin up, straight back, warm smile, and faded red hair. Like Silver's, but faded. She seemed like she would be Silver's mom.

"Guys, this is my step-mom, and Silver's biological mother." She stated wit ha smile. The woman smiled warmly, then looked down at Blue.

"Where is your step-brother?" She asked, and Silver walked in. He was carrying bags, while on the phone. He looked at his mom, and his silver eyes filled with surprise and happiness. "Hey Lyra?" He started, talking to the person on his phone. "I'm gonna have to talk to you later." He said, and hung up. He ran up like a small child into his mother's arms. "Mum..." He murmured into her off-white sweater.

"Hello, Silver dear." She smiled, and then an elderly man came out from up the stairs. Yellow hadn't even gotten a chance to look around, she was happy for Blue and Silver. He smiled at Blue and Silver.

"Daughter! Son!" He yelled, and Blue and Silver both ran to the man. They hugged him. The grey haired man had bright blue eyes, just like Blue's. Yellow could tell that this guy was her father. Then does that mean Silver and Blue were step-brother and sister?

"Daddy!" Blue exclaimed. "Guys, this is Silver's mom and my father. AKA My step-mom and my biological dad." She said with a smile. Yellow let her mouth form an 'O', and she put her finger to her chin. The man laughed, a loud laugh.

"Ah, Hello everyone! It truly has been a while. But, I can't help but notice a new girl?" He asked, glancing at Yellow, then at Red. "She's a keeper." He winked at Red, who went the color of his namesake. Yellow also blushed.

"So, what's your name darling?" Silver's mom asked. Yellow stepped forward and offered her hand.

"My name is Amarillo Del Bosque Verde, but please call me Yellow." Yellow said, with a small smile. The woman's face filled with sadness.

"Oh, nice to meet you Amarillo." She said, looking at Yellow with sadness. "I'm sorry about your parents." She murmured, and then turned away. Yellow's face dropped, and she thought.

_How does she know? _

But then realized that it was all over the news when it happened. Odd how such a rich person should remember such an event. But, those were just sterotypes. Yellow didn't know them personally. Finally, Red put his hand on Yellow's back.

"Please don't talk about that in front of Yellow." He stated, and looked down at Yellow. "She doesn't like to bring that up." He smiled at her, and she felt slightly happy. "Anyway, let's get everyone into there rooms! Yellow, follow me!" Red exclaimed, and they both went up the stairs. Red sighed.

"Sorry about them. They can be a little, um" He scratched the back of his head. They walked down the hallway, which was painted white. "Okay, they can be a bit unaware of emotions. Well, Silver's mom can be. Blue's dad is just like Blue herself." He said, then glanced down at Yellow. "But, don't worry. He won't meddle with your life like Blue does." He said with a reassuring smile. Yellow nodded, but still felt confused. She hadn't known Blue for long, but she meddled with peoples lives? Yellow wiped that thought from her head, and sped up so she was walking beside Red.

"So, where's our rooms?" She asked, and saw the end of the seemingly endless hallway.

"Right over here." He stated, and opened two doors. One was a small room, with only a twin bed and a lamp. There was a small flat-screen T.V. too. The other room was larger. Yellow, being the person she was, hauled her bag into the smaller room.

"I'll take this one. Anyway, tell the others I'll be in here if they need me." Yellow said with a smile. Red waved to her, before placing his bags in his room and leaving Yellow. She sat on her bed, and opened up her sketch book. She couldn't help but wonder how things were going in her forest.

* * *

Before too long, someone came knocking at her door.

"Yellow?" She heard Red's voice speak from behind her shut door. "You hungry?" He asked. Yellow nodded, then face palmed herself. He couldn't see her!

"Uhm, yeah!" She shouted. "I'll be out in a minute!" She shouted. But, the door was opened. Red had two plates in his hands.

"Nah, you don't need to come out. I'll just come in, and eat with you if that's okay!" He smiled, and Yellow couldn't say no to him. She nodded and moved to the edge of the bed. He sat beside her, and handed Yellow her plate. They started to eat, and they were about half way through the meal, before someone started up a conversation.

"So," Red started.

"So," Yellow continued.

"How would you like to come to my mom's house tomorrow? With me?" He asked. Yellow shrugged.

"Isn't the concert tomorrow?" She asked, and Red nodded.

"Well, yeah. Really, if you say 'yeah' then you'll be staying for a few more days. If you don't, then you'll be heading back with the others. It's up to you." He said, with a small smile. She could see the sadness in his eyes, and couldn't help but accept.

"Why not." Yellow said with a shrug and a smile. Red's eye's lit up, and so did his smile.

"Awesome! I'll go tell Blue and Green..." He stopped, and looked at her. "You'll have to decide which one of us you'll be staying with." He added, before jumping up and running to tell them. Yellow smiled, and took both there plates, and started to walk out. She flicked the light off, and closed the door to her room.

Yellow heard Blue's voice first. "Wait! She's staying with one of us?" She exclaimed, Yellow peaked her head out from around the corner and saw they were all relaxing. Silver and Gold sat on the couch, and Silver was on his phone. Crys sat in front of them, and had a red face. Gold was laughing, so Yellow connected the dots. Ruby was braiding Sapph's hair as she slept on his lap, and he was whistling quietly. Green was leaning against a wall with a can of pepsi, and Blue and Red talked about Yellow staying.

"Um?" Yellow said, looking at Blue and Red. She forgot what she was gonna say (was she even gonna say anything?) and quickly raised the plates in the air. "Where can I put these?" She quickly spoke, and felt embarassed for no reason. Blue walked over and grabbed the plates, and set them on the counter. A servant quickly scooped the plates up and ran to the sink. Blue grinned.

"Sooo~!" Blue started, and glanced up at Yellow. "I heard your staying with one of us for a few days~! Who are you gonna stay with?" Blue asked, while trying to stop grinning.

"Uhm. Red or you? I mean, Me and Green aren't that close. So one of you guys." She said, tilting her head slightly. Blue nodded.

"Okay~! Well, why don't you come down and converse with people?" Blue asked. Yellow shrugged, and walked up beside Blue, and in front of Red and Green.

"So, Yellow. I heard your staying in Pallet for a few days more. I do not reccomend staying with Blue, by the way." Green said, before sipping his pepsi.

"Oh shush you." Blue quieted him. Yellow tilted her head confusedly.

"Okay?" Yellow murmured. Red looked up at the clock, which read _'7:18'. _He smiled.

"Hey guys?" He spoke loudly. "We should play the King's Game." He stated, grinning. Everyone seemed to agree, and Yellow was left wondering what the game was. She would know soon.

* * *

**AHHHH. Thank you guys soooooooom much for 20 follows and twelve favourites! It means a lot to me seeing people enjoy the story, even though I'm not the best writer. Anyway, here's an extra long chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoyed!**

**~YTBN**


	10. Chapter 10

Red's grin scared everyone. Except for Yellow. They all agreed, even though they seemed a bit reluctant, but eventually everyone agreed to playing. Silver and Blue's parents were in bed, so they had to move to the basement, where creepy really went creepy.

Cobwebs hung on the walls, some fake from Halloween, some real. The single light bulb hung from the ceiling, with a string, and when pulled it lit up the large area. It didn't cover the entire room, there were a few corners that made Yellow shudder. She had always been afraid of the dark, especially when she was in bed. She sometimes had sleep paralyis and sometimes Night Terrors. Really, she could go a week without a nightmare, but she would atleast have sleep paralysis once. Everyone crowded around the tiny table under the light bulb. They had brought down the numbered papers, and there were eight numbers and one that read '_king_'. They all drew a random one and:

_Red- 4_

_Green- 8_

_Blue- king_

_Yellow- 7_

_Silver-1_

_Gold-3_

_Crystal-6_

_Sapphire-2_

_Ruby-5_

And everyone was scared. Red had warned her about Blue meddling with other's life, but she hadn't known how bad it could get. Blue's evil grin made Yellow gulp in fear. The blue eyes flew across the crowd, over and over again. She said nothing, but tapped the table.

"Number... one." Blue stated. Silver groaned.

"C'mon, Blue!" He exclaimed.

"Number one, tell us about the person you like." She giggled. Not as bad as she thought, but Silver must've thought it was.

"Oh..uhm.." His face went red, and he tried to hide it.

"Awwh~! Is Silvy blushing? Now tell us, who is this damsel?"

"Well, uhm, she's quite pretty, and she loves to tell tuns, I-I mean puns... she's kinda a maid from a little hotel in Viridian..." He replied, his face going red at the thought of her. Blue nodded.

"Mhm, so Lyra?" She asked, trying to get to the point. Silver's silence made her take it as a yes. "Okay! I'm done. Next!" Blue exclaimed. Next the things were:

_Red-3_

_Green-8_

_Blue-1_

_Yellow-king_

_Silver-6_

_Gold-4_

_Crystal-2_

_Sapphire-5_

_Ruby-7_

Yellow gulped. She didn't know how to do this, until someone whispered to her:

_"Green and Blue.." _She turned around to see noone there, but she swore she heard a voice. A male one.

"Uhm..." She looked over them all, and said a random number. "Eight!" She shouted, and Green glanced at her.

"Hmmm?"

"I dare you to kiss one!" She exclaimed. He shrugged and kissed Blue lightly. She heard an evil snickering, and looked around. It did sound close, and like it was a familar voice. She shook it off, and everyone repicked:

_Red-7_

_Green-4_

_Blue-1_

_Yellow-3_

_Silver-5_

_Gold-2_

_Crystal-8_

_Sapphire-6_

_Ruby-king_

Yellow swore she heard Sapph mutter 'shit..' under her breath. But then again, Yellow's mind could just be playing games. Ruby grinned, and looked from Ble to Sapph to Yellow.

"Okay! Three, One and Six. One of you has to be a model for me, another one of you have to hepl me design it, and then the last one has to carry shopping bags when I go shopping next!" He exclaimed. They all sighed. Yellow realized she hasd to be quick or else-

"I'LL HELP DESIGN THE CLOTHES!" Yellow blurted out. She didn't want to have to lug around bags all day _or _be a model! She could here the sighs from Blue and Sapph.

"I'll carry around shopping bags." Blue said, leaving Sapph with being the model. Ruby grinned evilly, and whispered something.

"Prepair yourself for large poofy pink dresses and bow's.." He said with a grin. Sapph dropped down on her knees like in a dramatic movie and said:

"noooooooooooooooooooooo!" They played a few more rounds after that, but nothing really happened. Silver got Sapph to slap Green, Sapph got Ruby to wear an outfit of her choice the next time he went out, and Green got Crys to tell a little bit about her crush. Crushes, eh? Sounds like there in middle school all over again. I guess the more adult term would be _the person whom she likes. _But, of course, I shorten everything, so it's going to be called a crush. Eventually, Yellow and the rest went to there assigned rooms and slept.

* * *

The room was silent, a little too silent for Yellow's liking. Her eyes scanned the room, and she decided to get up out of her bed. Suddenly, she felt herself being grabbed. An old wolf, who had some flesh showing and fur tore off along with a man who looked oddly familar, but didn't. It was odd. He grabbed her, and the dog hopped ontop of her. The dog's wretched breath made her want to gag, and then she heard a taunting voice.

"Yellow~! Oh Yellow~!" And the man ws talking to her. "Do you like living~! Well, I hope you don't cause you won't be alive for long~!" The voice's was Blue's but the person wasn't Blue. The person was not Blue. Suddenly, the voice changed.

"Yellow!" It was Green's. "You are a dirty liar, and you deserve this slow death!" He barked, and started to laugh. The dog started to push down on her windpipes, and she couldn't breath. She heard a faint voice, though.

"...llow..." It whispered. "Yellow plea..." It continued. Red's voice. She knew that from a mile away. "Yellow please wake u.." His voice kept fading, and she kept coughing. "Yellow please wake up.." When she heard it fully, she felt everything fade away. Suddenly, she was lying on the floor, in the hallway, with a lamp shade on her stomach. Green and Ble glanced down at her, and she looked up to see Red's face. Her head was in his lap. She woud've jumped up and been super embarassed, but she had just had a nightmare. But, the odd thing was is that she could feel when the choking began. Obviously a night terror. She sighed, and started to cough again.

"Thanks.." She murmured, and everyone had a small smile. Except Red. His face was plastered with worry.

"What was that Yellow? Why were you coughing? Are you alright?" He kept asking those three questions over an over again.

"Don't worry Red.. it was just night terrors. Atleast it wasn't sleep paraysis, am I right?" She asked, chuckling slightly. Green raised an eyebrow.

"Night terrors and Sleep paralysis? Yellow, I don't think that's very healthy." He shook his head. Yellow shrugged.

"Meh. I've been dealing with these for years. Probably since I've been twelve. I've learned how to handle them, but you guys woke me up before it got really bad. Thank you." She yawned. "What time is it?" She asked, blinking. Green lifted his watch to his face.

"Five AM. Red and Blue were already up, and I was waking up. That's kinda how I found you, sprawled out on the floor." Green nodded, and Yellow smiled.

"Thanks. I would go back to sleep, but I don't really want to. Anyway, don't you guys have a concert tonight! We should be talking about what you guys are gonna do on stage!" She exclaimed. They all shrugged. Then Blue pipped up.

"Aren't you and Red heading to his mom's house for lunch?" She asked, giggling. Yellow blushed, and could only assume Red's face was tainted pink as well.

"Anyway, moving away from that topic that the Noisy Woman brought up, we should go make some coffee. Deal?" Green spoke up. Everyone nodded, and moved out of there postistions. Yellow had forgotten her head was in Red's lap, and she blushed once again. Eventually, they all made it down and were having coffee while talking.

* * *

**Uhm yeah. yeah um. um mu. yeah haey. okay done with that. i dont really know why but, i apologize for any mistakes. night terrors and the kings game may be off a tiny bit, so sorry. i hope you enjoyed and THANK YOU FOR OVER TWO THOUSAND READS! THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ IT!**

**~YTBN (we shall meet again soon.)**

**P.S short chapter sorry.**


	11. Chapter 11

The day moved slowly, and Yellow couldn't help but be bored. She was heading to Red's house soon, and then after that the concert. She had gotten ready, and everyone else was socializing and crap. Yellow sat alone, listening to snippets of everyone's conversation. It was around noon that Red and her left. She packed her bags, and her and Red left. She would be spending the day with Red and his family. She let out a breath of air, before turning to Red. He obviously had been looking at her, because when she glanced over at him he looked away quickly. He had been driving a car that he borrowed from Silver and Blue's parents, and they were heading to his house. His house was outside of town, but just on the outskirts.

"So, Red." Yellow started. God, it would be such an awkward conversation.

"Yeah?" He asked. Yellow laced her fingers together.

"Who all lives here? Is it just your mom, or do you have more family?" She asked. He sighed.

"Well, only my mom lives here. I have a half-sister and a dad, but they don't live with us. I haven't even seen them before." He stated. Yellow instantly felt sorry. She shouldn't have brought it up.

"Ah. Your mom, is she nice?" Yellow asked.

"Yeah, she is. She raised me, and kept me safe. All my life. When I got into highschool, I started to ignore her. I couldn't tell it hurt, but it hurt her. It did. We didn't really talk much until my senior year, where I decided I should talk to her again. We made up easily, and she helped me achieve my dream, of being a star. The life isn't as glamorous as they make it out to be, let me tell ya," Red said with a chuckle. Yellow nodded. She had never been interested in being famous, or following her dream. She didn't really even have a dream. Her dream was just to be happy.

"Cool." Yellow said, still thinking. Her mind had always wandered easily, causing her to mess up or do something on accident. "I guess I've never wanted to be famous, or even really achieve my dream." Yellow started, "I never really had a dream. My life is nice. I mean, I protect the forest, protect wildlife, I guess that _was _my dream. It was an easy dream to achieve." Yellow smiled, and Red gripped the wheel.

"I always thought I would be friends with a bunch of dreamers. But, it turns out everyone's dream came true." He said with a smile. Yellow couldn't help but nod, and glance at Red. His natural cheerfulness, his smile, his eyes, his hair, he just seemed so- so, uhm, perfect.

And also looked like he shouldn't be friends with Yellow.

But, he was anyway. Yellow tapped her leg, and Red slowed down the vehicle. He put the car in park, and Yellow saw the house. It was large, white, and full of windows. It had tree surrounding it, and dirt with a mix of grass on the ground. It looked like they were going camping, and suddenly this magical house appeared, and looked like it didn't fit. Yellow wanted to jump out and just explore the unknown, but she also didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Red. She held back her childish urges and got out, and grabbed her bags. Red grinned.

"It's a nice place, but always tugged on my adventurous side." Red said, and turned to Yellow.

"Yeah, definitely." Yellow smiled. He shared her liking for adventuring, and it wasn't surprising. "We should go explore the forest sometime." Yellow clapped, and Red nodded.

"I would enjoy that. Now, let's go inside." And they walked in together.

* * *

"Oh Moooooom!" Red shouted, kicking the door open. Yellow protested, hoping his mom wouldn't be sleeping or doing something important, when something hit her.

A _smell. _

It smelled heavenly, like a mixture of rainbows and cookie dough, flowers and fruits, and it made Yellow feel at _home. _Yellow grinned, and a woman with an apron, she was about Yellow's size, brown hair tied up in a bun, with some hair loosely falling out, along with a smile, and smile wrinkles, or whatever the heck you call them. Classic mom. Red dropped his bags, and hopped over to the woman and tackled her in a hug.

"Oh, hello Red!" She greeted, and Yellow snatched up his bags, and moved them away from the door before shutting it behind her. "Who's this?" Yellow heard, and looked up. Red had pulled away from her, and his mom was looking at Yellow. She quickly walked up the stairs and stripped her jacket off, while offering her hand.

"My name is Yellow. I am a friend of Red's." Yellow greeted, giving a cheerful smile. His mom also smiled,

"Oh hello! I'm Red's mother, and you can call me Kathy." Kathy stated, and ran over to grab the bags.

"Oh nono! Mom, we got this." Red stopped her, and walked over and grabbed the bags. He started skipping up the stairs, and Yellow didn't know where to go.

"Hey mom? Are any of the spare rooms set up?" He asked, and his mom shook her head.

"No dear, Yellow will have to share a room with you." She called, and he shrugged. Yellow felt a blush play on her cheeks, before going up after him. He led her down a long hallway. before stopping at a door. It was covered in posters, mostly old 'Pokemon' posters. She remembered that game. It was one of her favourite games to play, and sadly the series ended. He opened the door, and she smiled.

It was a basic teenager room. A bunk bed, the top one with spaceship sheets and blankets, and the bottom bunk with knight's and swords on the sheets. Red smiled, before placing his bunks on the bottom bunk.

"I hope your okay with top!" He exclaimed, and placed your bags on the top bunk. They were adult sized bunk beds, which Yellow felt childish in but loved them at the same time. She hopped up and looked around the room from her tower.

It was covered, wall-to-wall in posters, random drawings, pictures and medals/trophies. The medals hanging on the walls, and trophies placed on shelves on the walls. He had a blue carpet, and Yellow couldn't exactly see what color the walls were, but she was pretty sure they were an orange color. He had a window, which was looking out into a downhill area, but it wasn't to steep. They would have to check it out sometime.

"I like it." Yellow spoke, and Red gave a thumbs up.

"I mean, it's quite kiddish, but I wouldn't change my room at all!" He exclaimed, and Yellow only nodded.

"You should see my room." She stated, and hopped down of the top bunk. Her and Red stood beside each other, and they both looked at each other. Into each other's eyes, and Yellow had a feeling in her gut. A good feeling. A feeling, that things would be alright, as long as he was at her side. She don't know why she got this feeling, but she assumed it was his crimson eyes. Warm like fire. Yellow blushed and broke the gazed, and looked away. Red must've done the same thing, because they stood in silence for a while.

"So.." Yellow started.

"So.." Red continued.

"What time is it?" Yellow asked, looking around. Red pulled a phone out of his pocket, and read it.

"One thirty. We left at twelve fifteen, and the concert starts at eight fifteen, so that means.." He quickly did the math in his head, and he and Yellow spoke in unison.

"We have to leave for the concert at about six thirty!" They both stated, and then smiled at each other.

"Thanks," Yellow smiled, and put on a bored face. "So what're we gonna do?" She asked.

"Well," Red started, trying to look serious. "We could go explore the forest outside of the house, and maybe I could show you some things that I found when I was younger." Red shrugged, and Yellow nodded.

"Yes! I wanna explore the forest!" Yellow acted like a child. Especially when exploring was involved. They both bounced down the stairs, and outside. Not before Red yelling "Mom we're gonna go explore the forest!" and her yelling back "Have fun!". And so they stood, outside, smiling at each other.

"So where to first, Captain?" Yellow asked, saluting to Red while trying to suppress a giggle.

"Well, I don't know, Fair Maiden! Possibly to the tree house?" He asked, and Yellow's eyes widened.

"There's a tree house?" She asked, Red nodded slowly. She grinned and started pestering Red to show her the tree house.

_Wow, she's cute when she's excited. _Red thought, with a slight blush.

"C'mon! Let's go!" He smiled, and they ran into the forest together.

* * *

**mhmm, been a while hasnt it. ive been sick and coughing and terrible and ugh for almost a week and a half, and ive been not wanting to write. but i threw together a chapter, and now im tired as hell. i apologize for this shitty-ass chapter, and hope you enjoyed it. **

**BTW, thank you to all of the lovely reviews! and also, in reply to vanishingsoulsx-**

**Yellow may not be a singer, but that doesn't mean people can't look up to her she can't have a fan! the person looked up to her, and wanted to be on stage with someone one day. you dont need to be a singer/actor/anything really to be famous. **

**ALSO ON ANOTHER NOTE sorry for spelling errors and grammical errors. im a shit writer. AND KEEP IN MIND THAT RED AND YELLOW ARE 23-25 IN THIS AND THEY ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN BECAUSE THEY ARE CHILDISH PEOPLE OKAY? enjoy!**

**~YTBN(oh no im out of orange juice.)**


	12. Chapter 12

Yellow felt a smile tug on her face when she was climbing the ladder up to the tree house. She had really never been in a tree house, or even had one even though she lived in a forest. She just pretended the trees she climbed were houses, and she pretended she was a monkey. But she never had a fully built tree house. Yellow's head poked through the hole leading to the tree house, and jumped up. It was a big room, with a small couch, game boards, little chairs, _everything. _Well, everything a child could ask for. But Yellow wasn't a child. She wanted to see a tree house, to be happy in a tree house, to be with someone special in a tree house. Yellow just really loved tree houses. Red climbed up swiftly behind her, and a grin was stretching across his face. One look at Yellow's jumpy and happiness, he could tell something. He liked Yellow. He loved making her happy. He really did. She ran around the treehouse, looking around, while Red sat on the couch in the tree house. After a while, she calmed down and sat with him. The couch was quite small, so Yellow just spread her legs across Red's. She leaned her head against the arm rest, and smiled.

"It's so peaceful up here." She smiled, and sat her hands in her lap. Red nodded.

"Yeah, it's really nice to calm you down. Whenever I was stressed about finals, or about something big happening around me, I hid up here and played games until I fell asleep. My mom always knew I was up here." He said, remembering all those times. Yellow smiled.

"Cool. Did you ever invite any of your friends up here?" She asked.

"Nah, your special Yellow. The only person I've invited up here." Red responded. She frowned.

"Even Green and Blue? You didn't invite them?" She asked. Red shook his haed simply.

"Green was always busy, and Blue was always doing stuff. She was in the drama club, and she was super busy running it and doing plays. Green, well, he just was always trying to learn things about animals. I think he wanted to be a professor, like his grandpa. But, anway, enough about me, tell me about yourself. I barely know you!" He said, and smiled up at you. She blushed a bit, before opening her mouth.

"Well, my life isn't that exciting. I was born in Viridian, and I always talked to the animals there. I went to school, people called me different names and stuff. I grew up and went into high school, when bullying started. I only had Emerald as a friend, and he was bullied too. That's sorta how our friendship started, I guess.."

And as she went on, Red realized something. How Yellow moved her hands in tiny motions when explaining something, when her face lit up whenever she was talking about something that she loved, the way her eyes shined when she was frustrated. He realized that he liked her. While she talked, a plan formed in his head. A beautiful plan.

"...but yeah, I didn't get accepted into medical school, so I just lived in the forest. Eventually, the city hall called a vote on who would protect the forest, or watch the animals, and everyone wanted to run. It made me mad, because I loved the forest, and loved living there, and I _deserved _to watch it. I won by a landslide, because it ends up everyone else seemed really rude, and one of them had just gotten out of jail too, but let's ignore that..."

It was perfect. He could ask his mom to set it up during the concert, they come back, have a romantic meal in the forest, and voila! He gets the girl, everyone is happy. The end.

"...and as soon as the new house was built, my uncle passed. That was last year, too. And that's my life." She said, her lips pulling into a smile.

"Your life isn't that boring Yellow! My life is much more boring. Trust me." Red said with a grin. Yellow laughed.

"Wanna bet?" She asked, and Red rolled his eyes.

"I know I'll win, so there's no fun in the challenge. Your life wins in the fun scale." He said, and poked her stomach. She let out a giggle, and then it started.

The tickle war of 2014.

She moved swiftly out of the way after the first one, and dove towards his side, tazoring it. He let out a loud laugh, before turning towards her and tickling her side, and she jumped up. He grabbed her foot, and tickled it. She couldn't stop laughing, well, up until she started to tickle his neck. That was his weak spot. He let out a breathy laugh, before falling to the ground. Yellow hopped on top of him, and continued tickling. She let out a laugh of her own, before she started to say:

"I win!" She laughed out, and you shook your head and tickled her stomach, which resulted in her losing her almost 100% win. In the end, they both stopped and broke out into laughter. Red checked his watch, which read 4:57. They had been up there a long time. Yellow smiled, before lying on the couch. Red cleared his throat, before annoucing:

"I need to go talk to my mom. Will you be okay up here?" He asked. Yellow shrugged.

"I guess I'll be okay." Yellow said. Red noticed that she was tired, just by her body language. It wasn't all full of hope like it was before, it was just like someone sighing. She laid alone for about fifteen minutes before falling asleep.

* * *

Red walked back to his house swiftly, running into his house and almost right into his mom.

"Mom!" He greeted, and she nodded.

"Hello Red! Where's Yellow?" She asked. Red let out a sigh.

"That's kinda what I want to talk to you about." He said, and she looked at him with a face full of concern.

"What's wrong dear?" She asked. Red sagged, before straightening up and smiling.

"I wanted to ask you if you could set up a romantic dinner out in the forest while Yellow and I are at the concert." He asked. His mom frowned, before smiling.

"Of course deary. But what if she falls asleep?" She asked. Red smiled.

"She's probably sleeping now, so she won't be tired after the concert. Anyway, I should get back. Thank's mom!" He shouted, running out the door. She smiled, and he ran back to the tree house where he found a sleeping Yellow. He sat down on one of the chairs, and fell asleep.

* * *

He woke up being shook.

"Red!" It was Yellow. He cracked his eyes open to see her. "We have to go! Now!" She shouted, before helping him up on his feet. He didn't fight, but it took a few moments to realize that he had a concert to get too. He jumped up and they both started sprinting towards the house and car.

* * *

**HOLY MOLY ITS BEEN A LONG TIME. how are you guys? healthy? happy? all in all well? i hope, cause you guys are amazing. plus, I was happy cause I almost got 100% on my math final! (cept for one question, god damnit) but anyway, sorry I haven't been updating! stress + school + finals are not a good mix, and makes me usually just give up on everything and listen to music and play dota. so yeah, enjoy this chapter, and hope for another one in the future! BTW, this should probably be finishing before August, so yeah! hopefully I'll get lots of time to update! **

**until next time,**

**~YTBN (thanks again for reading!)**


End file.
